Sophomore Representative
Aria Milena, current Sophomore Representative of Belaya Rosa. Personality Aria is the type of girl who loves to speak her mind out… given the situation and how close she is to the person, of course. The closer she is to someone, the harsher her words to them would be. Sometimes some people would often stay away from her because of that (with the exception of the other two representatives, of course). If people do stick around her long enough, they’d notice that her actions would often betray her words. She could appear intimidating and stuck up at times but the truth is, she is actually a girl who just wants to be friends with everyone… or at least have people be around her at all times (if it was possible). This is because she had been locked up for two whole days as a child; the last thing that she would ever want is to be alone again. That’s why she didn’t care if people wouldn’t talk to her or even acknowledge. Just as long as the people (or other moving creatures) are within her sight, it’s enough. Despite how she hates to be alone, Aria doesn’t trust others as easily as people would expect her to. Sure, she’ll depend on others at times (though most of the times it’s unconsciously), she is very tight-lipped about her past and herself in general. Other than that, she takes things rather seriously and is actually easily flustered. When she panics, she wouldn’t think twice of her actions and just executes them. Background History Aria was born into a family of scientist. Because of this, she had a pretty comfortable childhood. Sure, her parents were rarely at home but the times that they were, they made sure that they’ll spend as much time with her as they could. And even when they weren’t, they would ensure that at least one person would be by her side to pamper her and do everything according to her wishes. Because of this, she became spoiled and barely knew about the world (or what her parents were researching). At a young age, she took a liking to shooting mostly because she feels that the shooters were all soo cool when she watched them on TV. Aside from the already hired private tutor, her parents hired a private coach who taught her how to shoot and such. She even got a pair of Desert Eagle for her birthday though her parents didn’t let her use them until she was a little older. At around the age of 12, Aria’s house was under attacked by protestors. Before they broke into the house, her parents had told her that they had done unforgivable things during their experiments but they never told her what and why. All she knew was that the protestors out there didn’t like what her parents had done. She was then forced into her parent’s closet and locked in there. She couldn’t do anything but cry as she listened to the sounds of her parents being tortured and eventually dying. Aria stayed locked in the darkness for two whole days until her uncle found her in a state of malnutrition, un-bathed and terrified when he heard about the news that their house was attacked. He along with his family helped get her back to her feet though it took a while to be able to make her be alone. Sure, she couldn’t be left alone for hours without her hallucinating but she could now sleep alone and stop hallucinating whenever she’s left alone for not more than 5 hours. She was then enrolled into the Belaya Rosa Military School mostly because her uncle feels that she needed to be surrounded by more people and Aria requested to be enrolled in that school. Her reason to be there was simple: to toughen up so that she’ll be able to take her revenge on the people that killed her whole family (she treats the maids and such as her family). While in Belaya Rosa, she used her Desert Eagles for the first time ever and diligently trained how to shoot them and get used to the massive recoil, never once complaining if her shoulder felt painful and trying her best to never cry if she dislocated her shoulder. This was because she wanted to prove to the people that she is no spoiled kid and that her fear of being left alone will never be her weakness (even if it is). Extras 'Likes' *Tea (Any kind) *Desserts *Cold climate *Winter roses *Gemstones 'Dislikes' *Being left alone *Traitors *Daffodils *Alcohol *Loud people Category:Browse Category:Representatives